Highs In The Mid Twenties
by hippocritical
Summary: Snapshots of the Marauder's lives at Hogwarts. LExJP centric.


**1. ****Beginnings**

"Hey," an eleven-year-old James said, nodding towards the scrawny boy who was walking towards their table. "Can we talk to him?"

"Sure, whatever," Sirius said, laughing. "Hey, uh, Remus?" 

**2. Argyle**  
"Peter, please tell me you're kidding with that sweater."

Peter wasn't.

**3. Charmed**  
The first Charms lesson they had, James set Sirius's hair on fire.

Sirius retaliated by stabbing his friend in the eye with his wand.

**4. Attempts**  
"Hey, Lily, wanna…uh…wanna come to Hogsmeade with me?"

The girl shot James a withering glance. "Not if my life depended on it, Potter." 

**5. Amnesia**  
James wishes he could remember the first time he kissed Lily, but at the time he was seeing stars, not taking notes.

**6. Diary**  
"You didn't."

"Oh, but Moony…I did."

"You _stole_ Lily's _diary_ for _James_?"

"Just so he can do a bit of…background research!"

**7. Moon**  
Sirius turned over restlessly, glancing at the three-quarter moon through the window. Remus was snoring gently in the bed next to him, and Sirius found the whole situation quite ironic.

**8. Sugar**  
"That stuff rots your teeth, you know."

James exchanged an exasperated look with Sirius, before bending down and shoving the remaining candy into Remus's mouth.

**9. Sunrise**  
The first night they spent together, James woke her up at five am. Lily considered this cruel and unusual, but then a tiny pinprick of light appeared over the horizon and she stopped thinking and just watched. By the time the sun was peeking in at the window, Lily had revised her judgment.

**10. Lays**  
"I can hear you crunching from all the way over here," Remus grumbled. "Why'd Lily give you those, anyway?

Sirius threw a potato chip at him.

**11. Truth or Dare**  
"If you could kiss anyone in the whole world, who would it be?"

"Did you seriously just _ask_ that?" Sirius said, as James opened his mouth to reply. Peter shrugged apologetically. 

**12. Christmas**  
"Woah," Lily said, at the sight of the glittering Great Hall. "_Woah_."

"I still think they should've put you on top of one of the trees, Evans," said the boy behind her. She rolled her eyes.

**13. Password**  
"What do you _mean_, the password's changed!" Sirius howled at the portrait. "No one _told_ us we had to be back by midnight!"

"Sirius, mate, we were meant to be inside by nine."

"Are you _serious?_"

**14. Tickled**  
"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" Remus slammed the book closed authoritatively, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Shakespeare wrote about tickling!"

Lily shook her head in mock exasperation.

**15. Home**  
The only thing that Sirius had in his room was a wall full of moving photographs. One day, wallowing in depression and paralyzed by self doubt, the only thing that could make him smile was James crashing into the bedroom, pointing at the photo in the middle and saying "Listen, dude, how can you be depressed when you've got _us_ looking after you?"

**16. Thirteen**  
"Hey, that means you're _thirteen_ now!" Peter said, as Sirius smirked.

"God, what an oldie." Sirius hit James upside the head.

**17. Werewolf**  
"Remus, we need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" the small boy asked nervously, biting his lip as he was pulled up to the dormitory.

"Are you a…?"

**18. Voodoo**  
"_What_," Remus began, staring at the doll, "is _that_?"

James and Sirius continued to insert pins into the greasy haired, hook nosed voodoo doll, Peter sniggering along side of them.

"Hazard a guess, Moony?" 

**19. Simpsons**  
"I don't know how you can watch this stuff," James said casually, leaning through the living room door frame on the way to the kitchen. 

Lily leaned over and pulled him onto the couch. "Give it a chance, it's funny."

James really didn't like the show, but anything that allowed him to cuddle up to Lily for an hour couldn't be that bad.

**20. Friends**  
"You're a _Werewolf_?" James hissed, glancing towards the door. "Why didn't you _tell_ us?"

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"Dude, this is _awesome!_" Sirius said, grinning. "I can't believe—"

"But aren't you—"

Remus paused as he was pulled into a many armed hug as the three boys around him turned from 'friends' to 'best friends'.

**21. Fright**  
"I'm screwed," Sirius whimpered, his eyes searching for a familiar face in the sea of black robes and pointed hats.

"Hey, man, stop worrying," said the messy haired boy behind him. "You just have to put on the hat."

**22. Signs**  
"Remus," Sirius said quietly, his tone deadly serious. "Do you ever wish you could just sleep forever?"

Remus didn't reply, he just hugged Sirius tighter and buried his nose in the other boys's dark hair.

**23. Splinch**  
"Holy CRAP," Sirius said, staring at the place James had been standing moments before. "Dude, you forgot your leg."

**24. Goodbye**  
"Man," James said, casting a look at Sirius's parents. "You're totally coming to stay with me in a few weeks."

"Owl me?"

"Of course."

**25. Epiphany**  
"Damn it," Lily said. "I can't do this anymore." She grabbed James's shoulder, leaned in and kissed him, just like that. Her memory of the event stops there, but she looks back on it knowing it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

**because I'm too ADD to write anything else. for sjak because I still remember her full name and she wanted more lj.**


End file.
